Sarah Baker
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Tom and Kate Baker move Sarah to a completely different city and school, to live with her grandparents. Everyone misses her, especially Jake. But then Sarah meets Eliot, and things begin to change.
1. 1 Introduction

_Hiya!_

_Disclaimer: Anyone from the movies, e.g. The Bakers and Murtaughs, are not owned by me. Anyone who you do not recognize, they are my own characters. Hope you enjoy:_

_Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright  
It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waiting for_

Sarah Baker's voice was soft and gentle. Jake pushed his ear to her door and strained to hear her singing. He almost laughed out loud when he thought about the irony. Here was tough, tom-boy Sarah, and she was singing in the most beautiful voice Jake had ever heard. He had heard her singing rap and hip-hop, and he had to admit, she was good, but hearing her singing softly had his heart touched.

_Ohhh loves been a long time  
Ohhh been a long time  
Loves been a long time coming_

Jake grinned and tried to stop himself from clapping. If Sarah knew that he had been listening at her door, she would rant and rave and Jake would never hear her sing again.

"Jake! Tell your sister dinners ready!" Kate Baker yelled from the foot of the stairs. Jake jumped out of the trance with a start, and grinned down the stairs at his mother sheepishly. She shook her head, grinning, and then walked back off to the kitchen. She wondered why Jake had been listening at the door, because Sarah would always let Jake in her room if he knocked.

"Sarah!" Jake barged into her room. Sarah flicked off the stereo and looked over at him, a slight flush creeping up her neck.

Jake pretended not to notice.

"Dude, dinner's ready," he told her. Jake frowned suddenly when he saw a clutter of mascara, lip-glosses and eye-pencils scattered across her dresser. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Sarah mumbled, opening up a drawer and pushing the make-up in. "I'll come down for dinner in a sec." She turned toward the mirror and rubbed her hand across her lips. It was then that Jake noticed a pink shade spread over her lips.

"Are you going fem or something?" Jake said. Sarah shook her head furiously.

"Nah, Lorraine just gave me all this stuff and I was trying it on," Sarah raised her eye-brows. "Honest…Marielle's having this party and she said that I'd better wear some make-up." Sarah gave him a push. "I'm coming—and I'm not going fem!" Sarah raised her eye-brows again and Jake gave her shove, sprinting off before she could hit him back.

Around the table, it was the usual havoc.

Six year old Nigel and Kyle were fighting with each other, ramming their toy cars into each other. Eight year old Mike Baker was karate chopping the table edge, letting out loud, whooping cried. Ten year old Jessica and Kimberly, fraternal twins, had their noses buried in books. Eleven year old Mark Baker was nursing his latest frog in his lap. Thirteen year old twins, Jake and Sarah, were chasing each other around the table, narrowly dodging pushed-out chairs. Fourteen year old Henry Baker was chatting on his mobile-phone, trying to ignore the noise around him. Seventeen year old Lorraine Baker was looking in her small, pocket mirror, applying the fortieth layer or lip-stick. Nineteen year old Charlie Baker was staring blankly out the window at the heavy sheets of rain. Twenty-four year old Nora Baker and her fiancé Bud McNulty had come around for dinner. Kate and Tom Baker were hurrying around in the kitchen, getting all the food on the proper plates.

It was Friday, Take-Out Night.

Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark and Henry all had McDonalds, each with personalized orders. Jake, Sarah and Charlie had Chinese. Lorraine had a vegetarian pizza while Jess and Kim had half-and-half, meat-lovers and seafood. Nora, Bud, Kate and Tom had Tofu.

A few minutes later, the room was filled with the sounds of eating of food, the rustling of wrappers, occasional scraping of chairs and then every now and again a small bit of chatter.

Kate was calling never-ending comments,

"Use your fork, Sarah!" and "Cut the pizza _before _it's in your mouth, Kim!" and "Henry, please don't eat your brothers chips!"

Sarah and Jake were trading and swapping different bits of their food. Jake took Sarah's BBQ Noodles while Sarah took Jake's Sweet and Sour Pork. They both put the vegetables into their napkins and pushed them under the table at Gunner.

After dinner, all the kids aside from Nora, Lorraine and Charlie, went to the lounge and watched _The Simpsons. _

Jake and Sarah curled up together at one end of sofa, Mike sat on the arm beside them. Mark was in the middle of the sofa and Kim and Jess were sitting closely at the other end. Henry was stretched out on the floor and the younger twins were lolling on the back of the sofa.

While Bart and Maggie were at one of their rows, Nora and Bud were drying dishes in the kitchen. Kate and Tom were talking quietly and seriously to Nora about something.

"No…you can't do that to her!" Nora shook her head. "Or to Jake, Jake'll never forgive you."

"She's needs it," Tom argued. "We've already booked her in and she'll be heading there in two days."

"TWO DAYS! Are you CRAZY?" Nora shrieked. Bud laid a calming hand on Nora's hand. "But," Nora carried on in a quieter tone. "You have to _at least _give her time to get used to the idea. Not that she will. But for her sake, Jake's and Mike's."

"Listen, our minds are made up, and there is nothing you can say to change it. Sarah needs this, and she's going to be going whether she agrees or not."

"I think the odds are in favour with 'or not'," Nora murmured.

_Please review!_


	2. 2 My Message

_Okay,_

_A reviewer pointed out that William wasn't a normal husband for Nora. I know, from now on it'll be Bud. It's just, I hadn't seen "Cheaper by the Dozen 2" as I was writing it and then I forgot to change it before I submitted it. So, I'll carry on with Bud, even though he's not mentioned much on._

_movie-lova story-writa!_


	3. 3 Taken Away

_Hi! The first chapter was a real sucsess--or in my books it was anyway. I big thankyou to..._

_taynxpink, Splurge, hallibeth, elenamindollin, heyxxflower, caslspirit15, Eva Angel and bayzbay. These people reviewed on my first chapter. Enjoy!_

"NO! NO, NO, NO AND NO!" Sarah screamed. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COULD EVEN _THINK _ABOUT IT! NO _WAY_!"

Sarah sat on the plane, staring at the window at the dark clouds. Her hands were twisting in her lap and her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes were red and puffy. On her lap was a metal box which had been put together by Jake and Mike. She opened it up again, for whatever comfort she could find in there.

There was a small compartment attached to the lid with notes that she and Jake had past in classes. Sarah had forgotten all about them and didn't know why Jake still had them. Jess and Kim had made mosaics around the frames of two photos of all the Baker children. Sarah fingered the pictures for moment, fresh tears coming down her cheeks.

Henry had put in a sheet of clarinet music an, even though Sarah couldn't understand it, she found comfort knowing the Henry's favourite piece was close by her. Lorraine had put in a few tubes of lip-gloss and mascara. Sarah knew she would miss the mirror-hogging older sister who was always ready to give advice about make-up. Mark had enclosed a picture of his first frog and his old glasses. Nora had put in a twenty-dollar note and Sarah knew that she wouldn't spend it because it would remind her of her older sister. Charlie had given a picture of himself and Beth to Sarah. Sarah had liked Beth, she wasn't a fashion guru like Lorraine, and she had used to coach her for hip-hop dancing.

Nigel and Kyle had both put in one of their toy cars each.

But it was the bottom picture that made the breath in Sarah's throat catch. It was of her and Jake. They were sitting underneath a tree. Sarah was sitting on Jake's lap with her head resting back on his chest. He had his chin nestled in her shoulder and her glossy, brown hair was tangled with his wavy, dark brown locks. His arms were wrapped around her and she was holding his hands.

Tears poured down her cheeks.

_Tell me if you hate it! Tell me if you love it!_


	4. 4 Shattered Mirror, Shattered Heart

_Hi! This is actually really soon for me to put in another chapter, but I am! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's taken at the same time as when Sarah was on the plane, except it's back at the Baker house. Okay, things aren't always so soppy, I'm not a big fan of those tissue-tales, so this won't be one._

Back at the Baker house, Jake was staring at the same picture. He was lying on his back on Sarah's bed, the picture in front of his face.

Mike had given up trying to speak to Jake hours ago. Jake was in automatic mode. He was quiet and his eyes were blank, dull. He didn't seem to be taking in anything which happened around him. Mark had tripped over and spilt his coke down Jake's favourite tee-shirt and Jake had just walked up-stairs, had a shower, and changed.

Jake propped himself onto his elbows and let his eyes wander around Sarah's room. Her walls were painted a deep green and she had painted the window-sills an orange. Before she had left, there had been three posters on her wall. One of Missy Elliott, one of Rhianna and one of Bow Wow. She had taken down the posters and taken them with her, trying to take the small piece of home with her. Her mirror was the same as before, with a black, silk scarf tied around one side and draping down. There were stickers of feet in the corner and Jake smiled sadly. Mike and Jake had put them there when she had been out, and she had been furious because, according to her, she didn't want, "feet on my mirror!"

Jake got up and walked over to Sarah's dresser and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were blood-shot and sad. He closed his eyes.

When they flickered open again, anger and betrayal had filled his eyes, replacing the sadness he had felt a moment ago.

Clutching his had into a fist; he threw his fist at the mirror. The glass shattered across the dresser and the floor with a bang and a million tinkling sounds.

Jake felt his heart fly to his mouth and he crumpled to the floor, dissolving into tears.

_Please review! Tell me what you think, give me ideas, dish out the criticism. I'm ready for anything that comes my way!_


	5. 5 Craig and Susanna

_In the last chapter, hallibeth asked in her review why Jake felt betrayed by Sarah. It wasn't Sarah he felt betrayed by, it was his father and mother. Sorry if that was confusing. _

Sarah was woken by an air-hostess as she plane landed. She stumbled down and aisle and down the steps, her feet feeling like lead. She knew she looked terrible, not only because of the curious glances she was receiving, but also because she had cried herself to sleep around eleven o'clock, woken up an hour later and barfed, and then barely gone back off to sleep. The air-hostess had sat beside for a good deal of the plane ride, just in case she needed someone's hand to hold. Sarah had ignored her most of the ride.

On her back was back-pack and clasped tightly in her hands was the box, which was her lifeline at the moment.

Craig and Susanna Beale were waiting for one of their many grand-daughters to come off the plane and enter the air-port. From what they had heard from Tom, she was to be separated from the rest of the Baker children for a while, and start getting good grades. They remembered Sarah Baker as a fun-loving, prank-playing, hip-hop-dancing eleven year old. It had been two years since then and they wondered how much she had changed.

A smallish girl with long, crinkled brown hair clutching a metal box in her hands stumbled into the air-conditioned air-port. Her eye-lids drooped and her eyes were blood-shot, her usually fiery green colour, a pale lime. Her and legs looked tanned and strong.

Craig and Susanna exchanged a look. Sarah had obviously not taken the news to well or the plane ride or both.

"Sarah!" Susanna engulfed the girl into her arms. Sarah sunk into the woman's hug barely moving and seeming not to register anything.

Craig shook his head and sighed. It must be torture for the girl to be away from her family—especially from Jake. From what he remembered from their last visit, Sarah and Jake and they every now and again included Mike, a spunky little kid.

"We'd better get your bags, sweetie," Susanna put her arm around Sarah's shoulder and guided her over conveyor belt to get her bag.

Craig followed them, watching with sympathy as Sarah blinked away tears for the one hundredth time.

_The next chapter's coming in, like, two milliseconds!_


	6. 6 I Hate You

_I'm feeling really energized and so I've submitted two chapters at the same time. I hope you guys enjoy this one._

Jess tossed her ginger hair over her shoulder and looked across the table at Jake. He was taken in tea-spoons of cornflakes and then tipping them back into the milk. Then he pushed them in a figure eight in his plate, and then ate one or two.

"Okay, eight-fifteen, I'm leaving in two minutes!" Tom yelled from the doorway.

There was a scrabble of feet as seven kids scrambled for their bags. Henry went with Lorraine to High, she'd just got her license, and it was a good thing because Kate was growing tired of taking her and Henry to school because Charlie had left.

In the car, Mike sat close to Jake—almost on his lap—and had Jake's hand clutched in his own, trying to find some sort of comfort. His eyes were teary as he watched his older brothers face. Jake knew that Mike needed his comfort, but he couldn't find it in himself to help or hug his brother.

Kim looked over the back of the seat at Jake, who was staring dully at his reflection in the window. Kim didn't think that Jake would recover easily from the separation between him and Sarah. Kim wasn't as close to Jake as Sarah was—no one was. She wasn't as close as Mike, or Henry, but she might've ranked even with Charlie or Mark. But even Kim could tell that Jake wasn't being himself. His beanie was pulled lower over his eyes, he had barely eaten anything in two days. His eyes had dark circles under them and his face was pale, and looked haunted. His skate-board hadn't been touched, and the skateboard was like air to Jake, he needed it.

Nigel and Kyle were sitting next to Kim and they were bashing each other over the head with two pillows which had been left in the car since Lorraine had taken the car to a sleep-over.

Jess was in the front seat, next to Tom, who was trying to make conversation. He was beginning to get tired of the silent treatment that he was getting from the younger children. Nora hadn't rung or visited since she had got the news. Henry, Lorraine and Charlie had just kept looking at Tom as if he committed the crime of the century. Nigel and Kyle were just a bit confused. They every now and again asked "Where's Sarah?" and would wander round the house calling her name.

Kate was getting worried about Jake because he wasn't eating properly. Tom was certain that Jake would get hungry and finally relent and eat.

As Tom pulled in front of the school, he called his usual good-byes as the children clambered out of the van. They ignored him and began to walk up the path to the school.

Jake suddenly turned. Even amidst the yelling of the kids around him, Tom saw Jake's form the words which cut him up deep inside. Words which were uttered with complete meaning.

"I hate you," he said in a steady, controlled voice.

Tom grimaced. He had a feeling Jake meant it more than the time they moved from Midland.

_R&R! Next chapter will be up Monday!_


	7. 7 The Photo Album

_I would like to shout out a major "Thank you" to hallibeth and Eva Angel, who have probably been the most vigorus reviwers. This is just a warning, to tell you that within the next few weeks, I'll be changing from _movie-lova story-writa _and to _CheekyBabe101 _in the next few weeks. _

Sarah unpacked slowly, moving on automatic pilot around the room, placing things on shelves, tacking up her posters, and putting veils over the lamps. Every now and again, she would look down from the apartment at the New York street below, which was packed with cars. She wasn't used to being so centred in a city.

"Sweetie?" Susanna called from the living room. "Lunch is ready."

Sarah put her Rhianna poster on her bed and moved out of the room and into the lounge where Susanna had laid the table with bread, cheese, fruit, biscuits and a cake.

Sarah sat at the table, murmuring answers to the questions that Craig and Susanna were continually asking. They began to look worried as she only ate half a slice of bread with a single grape. They remembered her and Jake were the biggest eaters from last time.

"You'll be starting school tomorrow," Craig told Sarah. Sarah froze, her hand half way to her mouth. Her eyes darted from both Susanna and Craig and then she got off her chair and pushed it back in.

"Thank you for the lunch," Sarah whispered before she strode back to her room. She didn't see the worried glance exchanged between Craig and Susanna.

School.

School withoutJake, Mike, Jess or Kim. School without passing notes and making fun of the teachers. School without her usual friends.

Sarah pulled out her small photo-album and settled in the bean-bag which was in the corner of the room. Flipping open the cover, Sarah felt a small smile start on her face.

The first photo was one of Nora, Charlie and Lorraine. Lorraine was a few months old and was sitting on seven year old Nora's lap and four year old Charlie was grinning cheesily at the camera. Was just after Kim and Jess had been born. Three year old Jake and Sarah were sitting on the bed beside their mother and One year old Mark was resting in Tom's arms. The next was ones of all the Baker children growing up. There were a few of them when they had moved into the new house and then there was the holiday they had gone to the beach.

First: Jake and Sarah were having a sand fight, throwing handfuls of we sand at each other. Second: Sarah was sun-bathing in her bikini and Jake had his foot poised cheekily above her stomach. Third: Lorraine was sprinting across the sand after Sarah with a tube of lip-stick in her hand. Fourth: All the Baker children as well as Nora. Fifth: Sarah and Mike were tipping a bucket of cold water over a sleeping Charlie's head. Sixth: Sarah, Jake and Mike were in the ocean, the water lapping at their waists. Sarah had one arm over Mike and the other over Jake, their arms were around her and they were all grinning.

Sarah put the book down, sunk back in her bean bag and burst into tears.

_Review!_


	8. 8 Fights and Suspension

_This chapter was up pretty soon. It's just I'm feeling really hyped becuase I've been added to the favourite list of three more people, cherylannthefuzzy, AngelofWinter and chocolatefrogs07. Thanks guys. Oh yeah, and also, just remember about how I'll be changing my name to CheekyBabe101! Enjoy._

At school that day, Marielle Silver and Nicole Bershet came up to Jake and asked about Sarah.

"She's away," Jake replied shortly.

"When will she be back?" Nicole pressed. Jake frowned at them.

"Later," he shoved past them.

As he strode down the hallways, he paused as he heard Marcus Laurence and Johnno Simmons conversation. Jake's eyes narrowed as he walked closer.

"Maybe the teachers finally expelled her from the school. I mean, Sarah Baker is such an attention-seeker. I mean, she's cute, but she's such a show-off," Marcus saw Jake coming closer and so he raised his voice slightly.

Not like he needed a louder voice for Jake to hear.

Jake pushed through the crowd of boys and stared eye-to-eye with Marcus.

"_What _were you just saying about my sister?" Jake asked in a tight voice.

"You heard me," Marcus replied in an even voice.

Jake clenched his hand to a fist and threw a punch at Marcus. He hit him in the nose and Marcus flew backwards. Johnno flew at Jake but Jake kicked Johnno in the leg and threw another punch at his lip. Johnno howled and doubled over.

A circle of students had gathered.

Marcus ran at Jake and soon the two boys were in a tangled mess of punches, kicking and blood.

A teacher who was on duty, past and saw the ring of students. Most of them cleared off but Jake and Marcus were focused only on each other and trying to hurt the other person as much as he could.

"Hey!" The teacher yanked the two of them apart. "Jake Baker and Marcus Laurence! Get to the Vice-Principals office right now!"

Jake had a bloody lip and already a bruise was forming around his left eye. Marcus was worse, with a bloody nose, split lower lip, black eye and scratches on his cheek.

Sitting outside the VP's office, Marcus and Jake were shooting death glares at each other. Marcus's hand was covering his nose with the tissue paper he had got from the toilets, and his black eye was nearly swollen shut.

As Tom and Kate and Marcus' parents came around the corner, they rolled their eyes and gasped.

"What have you done _this _time!" The four parents shrieked.

Inside the VP'S office, Mrs Laura Dennis stared at he two boys over her glasses with hard, hazel eyes. Jake was used to being in the office and stared straight back, but Marcus didn't have his confidence. He squirmed under Laura's gaze.

"Now," she began. "What was the meaning of this fight? Jake, you first."

"The dude was dissin' my sister," Jake said. "Calling her names and saying your guys had expelled her and making fun of her."

"Okay, and so you decided this was a good reason to start a fight about?" Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Jake replied defiantly, his chin stuck out and his head high. Laura shook her head and narrowed her eyes, taking in the angry answer, something which didn't usually come from Jake.

"Mmm," Laura jotted down a few notes on her pad. "And now Marcus. What were you doing which made Jake feel you were 'dissin'," she muttered the word with distaste. "His sister."

"I don't know," Marcus muttered. "Me and Johnno were talking about Sarah and stuff and then he came and started punching us. He had no right to."

"Mmm," Laura turned to the parents. "Why were you talking about Sarah?"

"Everyone's talking about Sarah. She's not at school but she hasn't called in sick. None of her friend know where she is and Jake won't tell us," Marcus replied.

"Hm," Laura frowned and thought for a moment, tapping her long manicured fingers against the desk top. Finally she spoke, taking her glasses of her face and swinging them in her hand. "Both boys were in the wrong, Jake probably should get the blame for the fight but they were both throwing punches, that's what the other kids said. Umm," Laura glanced down at her notepad and then back at the anxious parents. "The boys are suspended for a few days, or until next term. When they come back, they'll be under the watchful eyes of all us teachers. If they do anything else, there'll be another week of suspension. I would like apology notes from you—" she pointed at Jake, "—to Johnno and Marcus. And a note from you—" she pointed at Marcus, "—to Jake for insulting his sisters."

Jake crossed his arms and frowned deeper. Marcus shot a triumphant look across at him.

"C'mon kid," Mrs Louisa Laurence grabbed Marcus by his collar and dragged him out of the room. Kate watched after them, feeling almost sympathetic for Marcus.

"C'mon sweetie," Kate smiled sadly at Jake. Tom gave him a sharp whack on the shoulder as he past though, and Jake knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it at home.

_Eliot will be entered into the next chapter, since one or two of you guys have been asking about him. And the next chapter will be up on Friday!_

_R&R!_


	9. 9 PE and Eliot

_Here's the next chapter. Eliot's in it, as I promised. _

Sarah sat in her new class, her head bent over her desk, scribbling answers to fractions. It was the probably the most work she had done in half an hour in her whole life, but Sarah didn't want to risk looking up because she was sure that the teacher had her eyes trained on her. Obviously Tom and Kate had made up some pretty bad stories about her.

Or was she really that bad? Sarah wasn't sure.

As the bell rung, Sarah slowly packed up her things. Putting first away her maths book, then her pencil case, then her ruler, then her calculator.

All around her people were rushing to put away their things and get out the class. They shoved past her, taking no notice of the "new girl". One boy bumped her and Sarah tripped and fell forward against the wall.

"Sorry," the boy murmured. Sarah looked up at him and then quickly hurried away and into the toilets.

The boy had had spiky, short-brown hair. His eyes were a dark chocolate and his skin was dark colour. He had been wearing a cargo pants and a sweat-shirt. He had looked kinda cute.

Sarah looked in the mirror, readjusted her hair, checked her time-table and hurried to her next class, P.E.

"Okay! Gather round!" Ms Jamie Amiees, the P.E. teacher yelled. Sarah tugged at her skimpy halter neck and tried to pull her small shorts down (her P.E. uniform) and stood a little way away from the rest of the crowds. "We're going to do two laps of the track, and then get back in here and play some basketball."

There were cheers from the boys and groans from the girls.

"It'll ruin my hair—I had it permed yesterday!" One of the posh girls, Rachel Stoners, moaned to her side-kick Lucia Donahue. Sarah rolled her eyes and joined the rest of the class at the edge of the track.

"Remember, breathe easily, focus on your _breathing _and don't sprint your heart out, or you'll be puffed by your second lap," Jamie dropped her hands and everyone took off.

Of course, the boys raced each other, shouting playful insults over their shoulders when they past one of their friends.

Most of the girls lagged behind and Sarah found herself alone, close to the boys. She was reasonably fit because her dancing lessons and she had played lots of sport with her brothers.

The boy who had knocked into her before dropped behind and jogged beside her. She hadn't notice him yet, and he was surprised that she wasn't panting or breaking a sweat, like most girls did by the time they reached halfway around the first lap.

"You're fit," he told her. Sarah jumped and then noticed him.

"Oh," she paused. "I used to dance." The boy rolled his eyes and he thought that she might be just as stuck-up as the others girls.

"Ballet? Tap?"

"Hip-hop," Sarah corrected. The boy's eyebrows went up. He glanced down at her and looked at her legs and arms. They were tanned, slim and muscular.

"You any good?" He asked.

"Reasonably. My brothers friends certainly thought so," Sarah said this with a bit of a smile. The boy looked down at her and thought she looked cute with a smile.

They reached the end of the first lap.

"Keep going! Quiet talking! Nice pacing, new girl!" Jamie yelled. Sarah sighed as they carried on, quickening their pace slightly.

"I hate being called the new girl," Sarah hissed under her breath. The boy laughed.

"By the way, I'm Eliot Murtaugh," Eliot told her. He brushed his hair away from his eyes and pushed beads of sweat off his forehead.

Sarah's breathing was becoming more shallow. Their was a dull ache in her legs, but she could carry on.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah murmured. "See you around." She took off, wanting to finish the laps quickly or else she would get the usual stitch in her side. As she reached the end, she saw only five other boys laying on the grass, trying to catch their breath.

"Very good…uh, Sarah," Jamie told her.

The boys looked over at her. One nodded, one smiled. Eliot joined them a moment later, and the boys all began talking and joking.

"Got left in the dust by a girl!" The older one, Nickolas Jamison, joked. Eliot grinned playfully, and smiled at her. Sarah gave him a small smile, and then turned away and took a drink of her water-bottle.

_Read! Review! Criticize! Compliment!_


	10. 10 Missing Sarah

_Here's another chapter. Um, someone reviewed about the last chapter asking "Why didn't Sarah recognize Eliot from the lake?" Well, the answer to that is...they were never at the lake. This is sort of replacing CBTD2, it sort of happens a few years after the first one. So, just clearing that up._

Jake sat on the couch, his eyes carefully trained on the T.V., showing an unusual interest in the _Gilmore Girls. _Lorraine was amazed that Jake was interested, and then she realized he was just trying to ignore Kate and Tom whispering in the kitchen.

"I'm beginning to think that we shouldn't have done this," Kate hissed at her husband. He laid a hand on her arm. Kate glowered down at it and shook it off, shaking her head and thinking hard.

"Listen, Sarah will be back in two years. Jake will get over it—he's not moaning and grumping in his room up there—"

"No! He's moaning and grumping down here!" Kate interrupted. Tom sighed and looked into the lounge where Jake was sitting on the sofa next to Lorraine. Tom put his arm around her, trying again. "I'm really not sure about this," Kate pushed away Tom's hand and rubbed her temples with her hand. She took a deep breath and then said what she's been thinking all day. "I think we should just call Sarah back."

"No!" Tom cried. Lorraine and Jake both looked up from where they were sitting. Tom frowned fiercely at them and they went back to the T.V. "Look, you know how much Sarah needs this. She doesn't like it know, but she'll thank us for it later."

"I hated it when my parents said that," Kate gave a small, rueful smile at the ground. Tom put his arm over her shoulders.

"It's for the best," Tom whispered to her.

Jake heard this, and jumped off the sofa. He thundered upstairs, pushing past Nigel and Kyle who were trying to kill each other. Past Mike who was on top of a screaming Jess, trying to pull out her hair. Past Kim who was reciting Shakespeare to the uninterested bathroom mirror. Past Henry, who was blundering out some song on his clarinet. He shoved open his door, walked in, and slammed it behind him.

Jake fell face-down on his bed, letting hot tears slide down his cheeks.

Mike released Jess from his grip, and got off her. Kim poked her head out of the bathroom. Henry put his clarinet down. Nigel and Kyle quietened down and the six worried brothers and sisters gathered outside Jake's door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Charlie asked from behind them. They spun around quickly, their faces flushed. "Why are you guys here?"

"Uh, umm…Jake just stormed in," Kim finally spluttered. Charlie lowered his gaze to the door-knob and sighed softly. "We wanted to know if we could do anything."

"Not unless you can bring back Sarah," Charlie told his brothers and sisters in a quiet voice. It wasn't like they needed to be reminded. They all missed Sarah, mostly Jake and Mike. "Try to keep your noise down, I'll go in and see if I can do anything."

The kids walked off to their rooms, and pulled Mark out of the hallway and explained quickly what happened. Mark went upstairs to his room to talk to his frog.

Charlie opened up the door leading into Jake's room. Jake was lying on his bed, his whole body shaking. Charlie closed the door quietly behind him and sat gently on the bed beside Jake.

Jake looked surprised to see Charlie, and quickly wiped the tears away.

"It's okay," Charlie smiled sympathetically. "I miss her too, we all do." Then he put his strong, tanned arms around Jake and hugged him close. Jake felt more tears squeezing out of his eyes and hugged his brother back, crying harder.

_Still a bit soppy, but I swear, the crying is gonna stop soon, basically after this chapter. _

_R&R!_


	11. 11 Bus Ride and Progress

_Everybody, these are two good stories _"So Much For Peace" _and _"Inseprable No More" _written by elenamindollin and hallibth, who are both very good writers. _

Sarah got on the bus which was heading in the direction of her new home. She was surprised when Eliot got on.

"Hi," he said, sounding just as surprised. "I didn't know anyone else lived on this side of town." He grinned and sat on the seat beside her. "So, where do you live?"

"Umm, New York Southern Apartments," Sarah said. Now Eliot looked even more surprised.

"Me too!" Eliot cried. Sarah gave him a small smile and then went back to the homework she was trying to finish before she got off the bus. "What floor?"

"Seventh."

"Oh," Eliot bit his lower lip. "Impressive. Those apartments are a lot of money." He fiddled with his walkman on his lap and inserted a CD inside. "I live, uh, further up, in the penthouse…maybe I can come down sometime, maybe meet you parents—"

"I don't live with my parents!" Sarah said sharply. Eliot's eyebrows shot up and his eyes were filled with questions. The bus lurched to a stop. "Uh, I'll see you later." Sarah got up, stuffed her homework in her bag and stood up.

"But our stops not until a few more," Eliot pointed out.

"I'm…meeting someone," Sarah squinted. "Over there." She pointed at a group of young people huddled outside a shop." Eliot looked over unbelieving and then moved so she could get past. "Bye."

"Yeah, see ya," Eliot bit his lower lip as she rushed to the front of the bus and ran down the steps. Sarah paused, looked up, gave him another small smile, and then headed in the opposite direction of the other teenagers. Eliot rolled his eyes and then the bus moved on.

Sarah looked around. She didn't know here she was. She had only got off the bus because she didn't want to answer any questions about her family and her parents.

Spotting a phone booth nearby, she ran over and quickly shut the glass door behind her. Sarah opened up the phone-book to the map at the front.

She was four blocks away from where she was supposed to be. In the back of her Social Studies book, she carefully drew a not-so-detailed map of where she was going, and then slammed the cover back down.

After a pretty tiresome walk, she spotted the Southern Apartment. Across from it, she spotted a park.

Sarah waited with a group of others who were waiting to cross the road. She checked her watch. She still had an hour until Craig and Susanna would be home from work, maybe longer. She could stay at the park until Susanna would be home from work, maybe longer. She could stay at the park until then.

The sign buzzed and Sarah strode across the road.

When she reached the park, she sat of swings. It started drizzling gently, but she stayed on the swings, thinking hard about…basically everything.

Two hours later, she walked into the apartment, her hair hanging limply over her shoulder, her face drawn and pale. Susanna greeted her with a barricade of questions and Craig's face looked like a thundercloud.

One look at Sarah's pale face and red eyes, their faces calmed and Susanna enveloped Sarah into her arms. She felt two arms cling to her waist.

Craig saw them as well and shared a small smile with Susanna.

They were making progress with Sarah.

_R&R!_


	12. 12 Phoning Nora

_Hiya! By the second week of July, I'll have another story up. It's called _"Grown Up" _and yes I do know that it is a lame title. Anyway, it's about Sarah and she's now eighteen, engaged--to Eliot--and she lives at Lake Winnetka with Nora, Bud, Jeanna, Alexis and Paige. I'll explain more about it when I submit the story. _

_I hope you guys like the chapter:_

Lorraine stood in front of the mirror, brushing the lip-stick over and over and over her lips. They became darker and darker and finally smudged. Lorraine wiped it all off carefully and started again.

She wasn't used to having so much free time in front of the mirror. Sarah didn't bug her anymore, and Lorraine was beginning to miss it.

Jake moved around on automatic-pilot. Mike got on better, but by the look in his eyes, anyone could tell he was feeling dead inside. Nigel, Kyle, Jess, Kim, Mark and Henry were getting on fine. They missed Sarah, but they still did their daily activities just as well. Nora hadn't visited the family in over a week now.

It had been five days since Sarah was gone. She had left on Sunday, probably started school on Tuesday, and it was now Thursday. Lorraine sighed and tears dripped from her eyes, causing her mascara to run slightly.

Lorraine quickly removed her mascara and started all over again.

Jake was out in the garage, throwing punches at the punch-bag which was hanging in the garage. He didn't have the proper gloves on and his knuckles were aching. Jake knew that he would get bruises on his fingers.

He didn't care.

With every punch, every pain which shot up his arm, every time his brain yelled from him to stop, Jake punched harder, more viciously, ignoring the tears which dripped down his cheeks.

Finally, he stopped, and collapsed on the ground, leaning back on the wall. He nursed his aching hands between his legs and tears flowed down his cheeks again. Jake brushed his hand savagely to get them away, but more flowed down his cheeks, but this time he didn't bother pushing them away.

By nine o'clock, Tom and all the kids had gone off to school and Charlie had gone to work. Only Jake and Kate were left in the house.

"Mum?" Jake asked uncertainly.

"Yes, hon?" Kate looked over her shoulder at him, still holding the meat she was preparing for dinner in her hands. "What do you want?"

"Can I phone up Nora…ask her if I can go over?" Jake asked.

"Uh," Kate turned back to the meat and expertly sliced the meat. She dropped it in the crock-pot and then turned back to Jake. "I suppose, it is her day off. But don't go begging her, you know how busy Nora can be."

Jake jogged upstairs, snatched the phone off it's cradle and quickly dialled the phone number he knew off by heart. Usually when he made a call, he went to his room so no-one would eavesdrop. But he was the only one here, so he didn't need to bother.

"Hello?" Came Nora's cheerful voice. Jake's voice got caught in his throat. "Hello? Is someone there?" Jake tried to say something, but it came out in a mumble. "Jake?" Nora whispered into the phone.

"Yeah," Jake said back. Nora sighed into the phone. "Can I come over Nora? Please, I don't want to be at home."

"Why aren't you at school?" Nora asked.

"I…I got suspended for a few days, until the holidays are over," Jake muttered into the phone. Nora was silent for a few minutes. "Please, Nora. I don't care if you only let me stay for the day, or for lunch, or just a few hours, I just don't want to stay here!"

"Come over. Bring some clothes, stay the night, and I'll bring you back tomorrow. Catch the next bus over," Nora told him. Jake grinned for the first time in days. He knew Nora would understand how he was feeling. "But make sure it's fine with mum first."

"Yeah…and Nora?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Thanks," Jake put down the phone.

_Please review and give me any ideas or any criticism or anything you think I need to work on._

_I'm open to anything!_


	13. 13 Rachel

_Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!_

It was Sarah's fourth day at school. Friday.

She was packing away her things into her bag. It was the last day of a term and then they had a two week holiday. Sarah thought it was ridiculous to start school one week before the holidays, but Craig and Susanna obviously had other instructions from Tom and Kate.

As she almost had all of her books out of her locker, Rachel and Lucia came over.

"So…you're the new girl," Rachel crooned, Sarah barely glanced up at the two. "Right, well, I'll just lay the ground-work. At this school, in our year level, I'm the head girl and Nickolas is the head boy. Stay away from Nickolas, Eliot and the rest. Especially Eliot. Just because he talked to you a few times in P.E. doesn't mean you have the right to speak to him, so don't let it give you any ideas." The two turned away and walked off, their high-heels clicking on the lino floor.

"Why?" Sarah suddenly asked. By the way Rachel had said her statement, and the way she walked, Sarah could tell she wasn't used to being questioned. But the old Sarah didn't let people lay the "ground-work" so easily for her.

Rachel turned around slowly and Lucia followed her back. Although Sarah was smaller than her, her confidence raised her a few inches, and Rachel found she was almost uncomfortable confronting the girl again. She held herself with self-assurance and Rachel's once cocky expression changed into a thunder-cloud.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Sarah replied, lowering her eyebrows, slamming closed her locker door. The way Rachel's face was set, she could tell that Rachel wouldn't do to well under pressure.

"You'll see what it's like to be in this school," Rachel warned her, puckering her painted blood-red lips together. Sarah gave her a small, confident smile.

"Is that a _threat_?"

Rachel paused. Lucia looked up at Rachel hesitantly.

"You'll see!" Rachel finally spluttered. Sarah grinned as she watched the two sauntered away.

She had missed the three o'clock bus and so she'd have to catch the three-twenty. It left in approximately four minutes so Sarah sprinted out of the hallways, the bag bumping along on her back.

_I know that this chapter is a little strange, since Eliot and Sarah only hung out at P.E. But in the next chapter, it'll mainly focus on Sarah and Eliot...as well as a few other Murtuaghs. _


	14. 14 Visiting Eliot

_I am soooooo sorry you guys had to wait so long. I meant to update sooner, but something was wrong and I couldn't acsess my account and update it, big sorry, but now I can. _

As she jumped off the bus, Sarah had already decided to go up to Eliot and say sorry for snapping at him.

She unlocked the apartment, dumped her bag on her bed, changed from her knee-length skirt and singlet. She got into a white mini-skirt, a black wrap-around, a thick black belt and tucked her hair behind her ears. She walked out of the apartment.

Sarah walked back into the elevator and pressed the button for the Penthouse. As the elevator whizzed up, Sarah twisted her neck from side to side and fidgeted with her belt. As the elevator stopped, Sarah wondered whether she should go back down.

It was easy to tell which door to knock on because as soon as the door pinged open, it came up to a foyer with a singular door standing a few meters in front.

Sarah tensely knocked on the door. On the door and waited.

A gorgeous blonde who looked around eighteen answered. She was wearing a lime jumper with a white skirt. Her face was slightly tanned and she looked as though she hadn't done an ounce of hard work in her life.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Um," Sarah paused and glanced again at the girl. "I'm here to see Eliot. Is he around?"

The girl suddenly grinned.

"Uh-hu," she stuck out her hand. "I'm Anne Murtaugh, by the way. Eliot's my little brother." Anne went back inside and looked around. Sarah heard her asking somebody, "Sarina's not due back for a while, right?" And then she came back to the door. "You can come in for a bit."

"Uh, thanks," Sarah walked into the room. She bit back a gasp as she looked around. Everything was new and flash and expensive looking. "Can I just talk to Eliot?"

"Yeah," Anne flashed another smile, almost as though she knew something Sarah didn't. Anne walked off down a hallway and then another boy appeared.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah gave the boy a quick smile. "I just want to talk to Eliot." The boy seemed suddenly interested and he walked over to where Sarah was standing.

"I'm Kenneth," Kenneth said, sticking out his hand. Sarah lifted an eyebrow quizzically, but shook his hand. "He's my brother. I didn't know Eliot had a girlfriend. Usually he ignores girls." Kenneth smiled evilly as Sarah blushed slightly.

"No, I've only known Eliot for a few days," Sarah twisted her hands.

Eliot suddenly appeared. Sarah made an once-over at his black three-quarters and crisp white shirt with grey stripes across the front.

"Hi, Sarah," Eliot grinned at her. Sarah gave him a small smile. "Uh, Kenneth, you'd better get studying." As Kenneth turned to go, Eliot leaned down and whispered, "If dad or Sarina comes back early, cover me, right bro?" The two boys grinned and then Kenneth went off down the hallway. "Uh, my brothers and sisters will listen here; you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Sarah would be pleased when they got out of the expensive looking place. She felt as though any moment she would trip and break something, it would've been a typical Sarah thing to do.

As they stood in the elevator, they were in uncomfortable. Sarah kept her eye strained on the buttons while Eliot ran his hand through his spiky hair and gave her quick glances. As the elevator opened, both walked through, still not looking at each other.

"There's a park not to far down," Eliot told Sarah.

She nodded absently and they walked the next two blocks in the same uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, what did you come over for?" Eliot asked as they reached the park.

There were groups of kids and their parents at the main playground. Teenage boys and a few giggling girl surrounded the skating ramp where boys were doing tricks on their skate-boards and bikes. There was a clump of trees on top of a hill with a picnic table beneath which was free at the far side, overlooking the skating bowel.

The two settled down, Sarah on one side with her legs up along the seat and Eliot sitting on the table, his legs dangling over the edge.

"This is my favourite place," Eliot began as he looked around. "It's usually quite quiet and stuff, good place to think, or do hard homework." He stopped and they lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"Um, I came over to say I'm sorry," Sarah said in a rush. "I mean, I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't know, I mean, you didn't know what happened and so I shouldn't have snapped at you." Sarah stopped as she realized she was talking mumbo-jumbo, fast and furious and was probably making a fool out of herself in front of Eliot. Turning red, Sarah couldn't look up at Eliot.

Suddenly, she felt her eyes turn wet as she remembered her family, and to her horror she felt tears drip down her cheeks. Sarah waited for Eliot to snort in disgust and walk off.

"Hey," Eliot pushed Sarah's legs off the seat and slipped off the table and onto the sat beside her. "Hey, look, I shouldn't have asked about your parents, especially if it upsets you this much." Eliot felt slightly uncomfortable, but brushed Sarah's silky hair behind one of her ears. There were a few tears dripping down her cheeks and Eliot pushed a few tears away with his finger.

Sarah smiled ruefully up at him.

"You probably think I'm a baby," Sarah brushed her hand over her face and the tears disappeared. She blinked expertly a few times and then smiled, although her eyes remained sad. "I'd better be going back…uh, home."

She walked off, Eliot's eyes on her the whole way.

_The next chapter will be up on Wednesday!_


	15. 15 Anne's Advice

_This story has quite a bit of Anne as well, even though she isn't featured in the movie that much. I hope you don't mind Anne, because she's gonna be in it._

_Enjoy!_

Anne waited until Jimmy Murtaugh had finished his dinner and was watching sport with Sarina Murtaugh, his third-wife. Calvin and David Murtaugh, the oldest sons, were home for the holidays from their boarding school at the other side of the New York. They were settled on the sofa opposite the two.

As Anne saw them settle down, she checked on Becky, Robin, Lisa and Kenneth. They were all in their rooms, looking at their computers and fixing their hair and organizing their clothes. Anne clipped back her hair and then knocked on Eliot's door.

"Eliot?" Anne whispered. She opened the door and Eliot looked up in surprise from his window. He was sitting on the window seat, overlooking the night traffic in a New York night. Anne strode over and Eliot smiled at his beautiful sister. "The only time New York looks good," Anne grinned. "At night, with all the lights."

"Yeah," Eliot nodded his agreement and ran a hand down his chilled arms. "Uh, did you want something?" Anne looked at her lap and straightened out her lime-green skirt.

"I was…just wondering…are you okay?" Anne raised an eyebrow. "I mean, once you got back from the walk with that cutie—" Anne saw Eliot flush, "—you seemed pretty quiet. I was wondering, did she slap you, or dump you, or something?" Anne grinned teasingly at him. Eliot gave her a Look out of the corner of his eye and Anne quietened down. "You know, if there's anything you need to tell me, I'm always here."

"I've…I've only known her for…for—four days! Less than a week, and she's the most coolest, mysterious, cutest girl I've ever met. She's the only girl who doesn't care about boys," Eliot looked down at his hands in his lap, grimacing.

"And?" Anne prompted.

"She's got this mysterious family which she always gets upset about. She had snapped at me the other day on the bus, and that's why she came over, to apologize," Eliot looked back out the window, nodding his head slightly and clamping his mouth together.

"Well?" Anne puckered her forehead. "Isn't that a _good _thing?" Eliot was still quiet and so Anne leaned over. She hugged his and was surprised as he hugged her back. "She's a girl though, don't get too involved because some girls…" Anne gave a rueful smile, and Eliot frowned as he thought it looked like the one Sarah had given him when she had visited. "Some girls who have abusive families or a hard background, they're sometimes scarred for a while. Don't rush into anything."

Anne got up at the walked to the door, her long gold-blonde waves swinging as she walked. She pause as she reached for the door-handle.

"But, I gotta admit, she did look pretty cute and pretty nice," Anne gave another grin. "Just let her know that you're her friend and that she can trust you. Don't go on as a boy who likes her as a girl-friend. Sometimes all girls need is someone they can talk to, someone they can trust." Anne's eyes flooded with sadness and she bowed her head slightly.

Eliot frowned as his sister turned away and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

What Anne had said made sense, even though Eliot couldn't really understand girls. Most thirteen year old girls were obsessed with boys, make-up, money and fashion…but not Sarah. And then there was Anne…when she had talked, she sounded as if she could relate to Sarah's situation. Eliot felt worried that his sister was confused or needed someone.

Eliot leapt off the window-seat , bounded across the room and ran out the door and too Anne's room.

"I love you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Anne smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of his head, on his brown hair.

_Review!_


	16. 16 Staying At Nora's

Jake had spent the night over at Nora and Bud's apartment. They had given him the small guest room. When he had woken up, Bud had pulled him into the living room to watch re-runs of football, and Jake found it fun to watch football without someone—a.k.a, his dad—shouting what players could've done better.

Nora had made the two boys scrambled eggs and bacon and hot coca and then settled down beside them, with Bud's arm around her. Jake smiled at the two and Nora was glad that Jake was looking better than he had yesterday.

Bud had taken it well. He had understood that Jake was upset about Sarah. Although Bud preferred to keep the big family and Nora and himself separate, but he realized that this was a difficult time for the Bakers and especially Jake.

"I've got work!" Nora called as from the bedroom as she changed. "You two boys be good!"

"We will!" Bud and Jake chorused, grinning at each other.

Nora came out grinning. She kissed Bud and then Jake and glanced up at the clock. Grabbing her bag from the kitchen bench, she strode out the door, calling good-byes over her shoulder.

"You wanna stay watching t.v. all day?" Bud asked Jake.

"Uh-hu," Jake grinned at Bud. For the first time Sarah was gone, he felt as though life wasn't against him.


	17. 17 Sarah Baker, Clothes Shopping?

_This is the next chapter! My new story, _"Grown Up" _is up and I hope that you guys will enjoy it. _

Sarah was dancing. She had pushed her bed to the side of the room, her bookshelf closer to the wall and put the beanbag on the bed.

Black Eyed Peas _"Shut Up"_ was blasting out of her speakers and she was hip-hop dancing on the ground. She swung her legs around, swung her shoulders, jutted forward her chest, ducked her head and rolled her eyes dramatically.

There was knocking at the front door and Susanna answered it, trying to block out the music.

"Um, hello," Susanna looked down at a gorgeous blonde haired girl and a handsome brown haired boy. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Anne Murtaugh and this is my brother, Eliot," Anne explained. "We were going shopping and wondered if Sarah wanted to come with us," Anne looked hopefully at Susanna.

"Well…does Sarah know you?" Susanna frowned slightly. Anne and Eliot both nodded. "Well…alright," Susanna blinked and smiled sympathetically at the two. "She's had the music up all morning. Why don't you go get her Eliot? Her rooms down there," Susanna pointed down the hallway and then turned to Anne. "She hasn't really be settling down well…"

Eliot didn't hear the rest because he was moving down the hallway toward Sarah's room, the source of the pounding music.

"Um, Sarah?" Eliot opened the door quietly…and stopped. His eyes immediately glued themselves to Sarah's gyrating body. She wore a tight top which cut off above her stomach and board-shorts. She was dancing like the people off the rap music videos and Eliot couldn't help but stand and stare.

Finally, her shook himself out of the daze.

"Sarah!"

"Huh?" Sarah collapsed on her bed, flicked off her stereo. She was panting and out of breath. Closing her eyes, she leaned back on her bed. "What do you want?"

"Um, me and Anne were going shopping and wondered if you wanted to come," Eliot began, and starting chewing on his lower lip. Sarah was quiet for a moment.

"Shopping?" She finally asked, sitting up. "As in, clothes shopping?" The words came out almost in disgust. Eliot waited. "Sure," her face lit up and Eliot almost spotted a smile. Eliot grinned back. "Just go tell Anne. I'll get my wallet and change."

Eliot walked out of the room, closed the door and walked back to Anne and Susanna.

"Well?" Susanna asked expectantly.

"She's just getting changed," Eliot grinned at the two women.

"Okay," Susanna smiled and then walked over to the couch where her purse was sitting. Opening it up, she pulled out a few twenty dollar notes. "I'll give her these when she comes."

Sarah walked out a moment later, her hair pulled away from her face in a pony-tail, a silver and white hoodie on with "Babe" written across the top and a matching silver and white mini-skirt. She had comfortable looking sneakers on and small black back-pack on her back.

"Here you go honey," Susanna pushed the notes into Sarah's hands. Sarah smiled.

"Thanks," Sarah leaned up and hugged her grandmother.

"Be back by six," Susanna called as the door closed. Sarah glanced down at her watch. Ten-forty. She still had a good six hours.

"Um," Sarah looked up at Anne. "Just for the update…I detest clothes shopping."

_R&R!_


	18. 18 Lunch

_Next chapter. _

The mall was humongous. Sarah felt she could get lost if she stepped into the closest shop.

"Okay…I'm meeting my friends in a few minutes so I hope you guys can keep yourselves out of trouble until around three," Anne told Sarah and Eliot. Eliot didn't looked surprised, but Sarah was frowning, wondering what was going on.

"Hold on, why did you bring me along shopping if your planning to run off with _your _friends?" Sarah asked, raising her eye-brows. Anne glanced out of the corner of the her eye at Eliot.

"Eliot will explain, if he can," Anne suddenly waved. "Look, if there's any trouble, Eliot has a cell-phone with my number. I'll keep my cell-phone on. I'll see you guys at three." With that, Anne ran off toward a group of girls her age.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eliot asked. Sarah turned, her arms crossed and her eye-brows raised.

"I wanna know what's going on," Sarah replied.

"Ooookkaaay," Eliot looked around and spotted the food court. "How about we buy lunch and then I'll try to explain." Sarah held her cold gaze for a moment and then grinned.

"Cool."

They walked over to the food court, still in silence, but this time the quiet was more comfortable. Eliot was sneaking small glances at Sarah while she was looking around, taking in the expensive prices. Her hands were deep in her hoodie pockets and she was looking at Eliot out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay," they stopped in the middle of the food court and Eliot turned to Sarah. "What do you want?" Immediately Sarah turned in the direction of a Chinese takeout place. "I'm having Indian, so we'll meet back here in a few minutes?" Sarah nodded and then strode over to join the short line by the Chinese place. Jake walked over and joined the long line outside the Indian place.

Soon, Sarah was back at the table with a bottle of coke and her plate of Chinese. She looked up at where Eliot was just reaching the front of the line. Shaking her head, she began to separate her BBQ Noodles from the rest of the food automatically.

Suddenly, she froze.

It clicked in Sarah's head that Chinese was the last meal she had had with her family. Usually when they had take-out, she gave the BBQ Noodles to Jake. But this time, there was no Jake to give the Noodles to, or take Sweet and Sour Pork from.

"Hey," Eliot arrived at the table and put down his bottle of water, rice and curry-chicken. He noticed the look of Sarah's face and sat down quietly. "Are you alright?" Sarah let her fork drop to the table with a clatter and then she leaned back on her chair. "Hey, is something wrong?" Eliot looked down at her food and saw the BBQ Noodles separated from the rest of her food. _'Weird,' _Eliot thought.

"Okay," Sarah cleared her throat and blinked a few times. "So, why did Anne run off like that?" Sarah picked her fork up and began to eat, trying to eat away the feeling inside her stomach. "What did she saw you were meant to explain?"

"Well," Eliot pushed his rice to one side of his plate and put some curry-chicken on the plate. "My dad is really strict, like…really strict. And us kids hardly ever get out of the house and stuff to hang with out friends. So, when Anne wanted to met up with her friends, she said that maybe you could come along…" Eliot trailed off.

"So…you used me?" Sarah pushed her food to the side and took a long slurp of her coke. "Why did you just take me for granted?" Eliot frowned and pushed away his own food.

"I didn't," Eliot told her. "Honestly. I just, I dunno. After last time, I wasn't sure we were cool with each other or what, so I just wanted to see. I mean," Eliot leaned back in his chair and looked down. "You're cool…I didn't want to blow it because I said something wrong."

"It wasn't you, it was me," Sarah gave Eliot a long Look. "I shouldn't have snapped at you." Sarah put her hand across the table. "Cool?"

"Cool!" Eliot slapped her hand and linked thumbs with her for a moment. "Sooo," Eliot looked around. "I know you said you hated clothes shopping, but what if it involved a sport's shop?"

_Read and Review!_


	19. 19 Bud's Confession

_This is a bit of a short chapter. Sorry to the people who are in love with Jake. He's mentioned later on a bit. Just a bit difficult to juggle everyone. _

Jake was grinning along with Bud, their eyes were trained on the television screen. Bud laughed and groaned at the same bits that Jake did, somehow Jake enjoyed it more than with his own family.

But one small thing was nagging at Jake's mind.

"Dude…" Jake began uncertainly as the ads began and Bud muted the t.v. "Did you know about, ya know, Sarah leaving? Did mum and dad tell you?"

Bud was silent for a moment.

"Yes," Bud finally confessed. "They told us on Friday night, the night me and Nor came over. They went on for a bit, blubbering and not really getting to the point, and then they finally blurted it out. Kate, uh, your mum, seemed a bit worried and not really sure. I don't think she wanted it to happen," Bud paused, wondering whether he was meant to be telling Jake this. But Bud had Jake's full attention and so Bud carried on. Tom seemed to be certain of his decision."

"Oh," Jake was quiet. "The football's back on," he added and they went back to the t.v. in subdued silence.

_Review! Please!_


	20. 20 Ice Hockey

_Here's the next chappie. I've posted a songfic called _"Complicated" _and it seems to be getting some good reviews._

Mike smacked the puck and it skidded across the ice. Mike skated after the puck and skidded to a halt as another person skated out onto the ice. The ice-rink was empty.

"Hey! Mike!" Charlie yelled. Mike collected the puck and pushed it back with his stick as he skated over to Charlie. A moment later, Kyle and Nigel skated out, shoving each other over and tumbling on their butts on the ice. Lorraine leaned on the railing.

Mike grinned beneath his helmet. He lifted the face-shield.

"You're not coming on the ice, huh, Lorraine?" He called across to his sister. Lorraine gave him a smile and then touched her hair and tugged at her top.

"Sorry!" Lorraine yelled back. "The ice skates don't go with my outfit, and I'm not wearing yellow or brown with pink and blue. It clashes."

Even though Mike's definition of "clashes" was when he rammed headfirst with one of his brothers, he tried to look understanding and nodded at his sister.

"Hey! Mike! Are we playing or what?" Kim yelled as she and Jess skated onto the ice. They waved hockey sticks above their head and slammed their face-shields down. "Me, Nigel and Charlie versus you, Kyle and Jess!"

"You're on!" Mike shouted back.

The game was fast, and action-packed. It kept Mike's mind off what was happening, and he felt beads of sweat trickling onto his eyebrows and down his cheeks.

Kim and Jess were always at each other, bashing each others hockey-sticks against the others skates. Nigel and Kyle only entered the game when their team was winning or when the puck skidded over to them. Charlie and Mike played properly, swinging good hits that skidded across the ice and whacked into opposite walls.

Lorraine clapped and cheered from the side.

As they finished, the six sweaty, red-faced siblings skated over to the side. Lorraine gave them one look and then began to back away from them, a disgusted look on her face.

"You guys need a shower!" She shrieked.

_I would like to say that_ "Is This What I Want" _is not a bad story. If you're into Lorraine and Sarah getting along without tearing each others eyes out, that is. _


	21. 21 Leaving the Mall

_Short chapter, I know. Sorry!_

Eliot and Sarah waited on seats in the middle of the shopping centre for Anne. Sarah had brought new tennis shoes, a halter, two mini-skirts, new togs—which was a bikini top and matching brown and caramel board-shorts—and a pair of tight bootleg jeans.

Eliot had taken a few photos of Sarah trying on outfits and of her walking on his cell-phone. She had known about a few of them and pulled faces, but most of them she didn't know about. As they waited, Sarah pulled out her own cell-phone.

"Can I have Anne and yours cell number?" Sarah asked, quickly setting up new accounts of her cell for Eliot and Anne. Eliot gave his and then Sarah gave hers. "Isn't Anne meant to be here by now? She said three-ish and it's already four."

"I'll call her," Eliot said, dialling the number expertly into his phone. "Hey…Anne? Where are you…What!" Eliot face looked panicked and Sarah looked at him questioningly. He was quiet for a moment. "Okay, uh…" Sarah stood up and began to pace in front of the seat, showing her impatience. "Okay, yeah…but Sarah's due back at six…Right, fine." Eliot clapped his cell-phone off and pushed it into his pocket.

"What? What happened?" Sarah asked. Eliot grabbed her wrist and dragged her from the mall and onto the pavement.

"My dad's here with Sarina. Anne saw him while she was shopping. She'll met us back at the apartment," Eliot explained quickly. Sarah shrugged. "Sorry we have to leave so quickly."

"Leaving shopping? And you're saying sorry?" Sarah rolled her eyes as Eliot hailed a cab. "Man, you obviously don't know me very well." Eliot grinned.

_Review! What do you think? _


	22. 22 The Question

_Okay, hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

"When is Jake coming back?" Jess asked at dinner, the day they had played at the ice-rink. "And how come he gets to stay with Nora? Last time I asked you said I couldn't go!"

"Yeah!" Three or four others yelled in agreement.

"Jake'll be back when he's back," Kate said from her seat. She spread jam over her toast and looked up again, greeted with expectant faces. Tom wasn't there and so she was left with answering the questions. "You know how difficult it's been for Jake since Sarah's been gone."

"Yeah," Henry nodded and pushed back his hat further. "But what about us? It hasn't exactly been easy knowing that one of our sisters has been—dumped."

"She wasn't dumped!" Kate protested.

"Yes, she was!" Kim and Jess chorused. Kate sighed and bit into her toast, chewing slowly and deliberately, trying to ignore the eyes which were on her.

"Listen, I don't want to hear another word spoken until all your food is eaten," Kate finally snapped, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I know it's difficult, don't you think I know! It's my baby which has been sent away, it's hurts me too!"

"Then why did you send her away?" Mike asked softly.

Charlie finally looked up from his meal and looked at his mother. Lorraine stopped sighing into her pocket-sized mirror and glanced slyly at Kate. Nigel and Kyle stopped throwing spaghetti at each other, and Kim and Jess closed their books, bending a page over to mark their spot. Henry and Mark watched their mother.

"Would you children stop targeting me!" Kate stood up so quickly, her chair flipped over. The kids jumped in fright. "I'm finding this difficult, as hard as it is for you to accept that! She was part of my family, I am related to you, even though you're viewing me as the enemy." Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes and she strode quickly from the room.

Charlie and Lorraine grimaced and followed after her.

The remaining Baker children looked at each other and bit their lips, thinking hard. Their thoughts were focusing on what had just happened and also on Jake and mostly Sarah.

"She didn't answer my question," Mike whispered. Kim threw a book at him and whacked him neatly across the head.

_Review! _

_And please check out my other stories!_


	23. 23 Asked Out

_I think that this is quite a sweet chapter. Tell me what you think._

Eliot walked Sarah to her apartment, helping with her bags. She put them down as she reached the apartment and pushed her ear against the door. Turning she gave him something he hadn't seen before.

An honest, true smile.

It was small, the corners of her mouth kinked up and her eyes joined in this time.

"Thanks for today," Sarah looked down. "I think that Susanna and Craig needed some time by themselves, because they're not used to having me around," she went a little red. "And I suppose I enjoyed it as well."

"Me to," Eliot grinned at her. Sarah smile widened ever so slightly, and then it was gone.

"I suppose I'll see you around?" Sarah said almost gruffly. Eliot paused.

"Uh, there's this theatre close by, and it shows re-runs of different movies. This Monday they're showing _"The Day After Tomorrow" _and since it's the holidays, I was wondering…uh, if you wanted to go and see it with me?" The last few words came out jumbled up and fast, but Sarah understood them perfectly.

"Okay!" Sarah grinned again.

Twice, she had smiled at him. In one day, that was progress.

"Cool!" Eliot glanced around uncertainly. Suddenly, he ducked his head forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he was off up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator.

This time, Sarah went bright red.

"So, do I get to know about the date?" Susanna asked as she opened the door. Sarah went scarlet. Susanna suddenly noticed the smile and grinned. "It's absolutely fine by me!" Susanna wrapped Sarah in a hug and Sarah hugged back tightly.

_Review!_


	24. 24 Phone Calls

_Hope you enjoy._

Monday morning, Jake woke up and moved into the kitchen, where Nora and Bud were waiting for him. They had a plate of food waiting for him and were eating at their own. As soon as Jake saw them, he wondered what was up.

"Hi," he started uncertainly. Nora gave him a quick smile.

"Hon, me and Bud are both working today. I can take you home or you can stay here. I can ring up mum if you want to stay here," Nora began. Jake frowned and looked at Bud and Nora in turn. "Uh, Susanna e-mailed mum and dad and said that Sarah was settling in well, so that's good, huh?"

"Mm," Jake pushed his food around his plate and the mention of Sarah. "Are you sure they're not, you know, making it up?" Nora and Bud bit their lower lips, a sure sign of nervousness.

"She isn't," Nora cleared her throat. "In fact she is out quite a bit with a boy named Eli or Eliot or something and his older sister, Anne, I think it is." Jake frowned deeper. "It seems she quite enjoys the city life." Bud leaned over and touched Nora's hand, looking pointedly at Jake. "The point is Sarah is happy, so mum and dad are wondering if you should be as well."

"Mum and dad expect me to happy because my twin sister go sent away and she's enjoying life away from the havoc of our family? And more or less, they can't even tell me that themselves, they get you to," Jake pushed away from the table. "I'll go back to mum and dad, and I'll find some way to contact Sarah—not Susanna and Craig!" Jake stormed off to the guest room.

"That didn't go so well," Nora told Bud.

"You know he's gonna go after Sarah, don't you think it's better if someone goes with him, since there's no way to stop him?" Bud asked Nora, raising an eye-brow pointedly.

"I'll make a few phone-calls," Nora promised and then jogged off to get changed.

_Check out my stories! Review!_


	25. 25 Anne's Visit

_Sorry the chapter took so long. School busy and, well, you know life. Anyways, here's the chappie:_

"Sarah?" Susanna called, as she knocked on the door. "Anne's here to see you." Anne walked in and Sarah leapt up from her bed, her hair scruffy and her pj's rumpled.

"Not the prettiest sight of seen, especially when it's one o'clock in the afternoon. Although that's obviously not what Eliot thinks," Anne joked. Sarah gave Anne a Look out of the corner of her eye, blushed slightly and began to tug a brush through her hair. "I'm covering for you guys tonight and I was just wondering, do you want me to stay with you this afternoon, to help you get ready and just, ya know, talk?"

"Let me guess, you just want to get out of the house?" Sarah gave Anne a small smile.

"Yeah, dad thinks that I'm tutoring someone, and I just want to stay out of the house. He's home all afternoon because he's going to work tonight instead. Sarina wanted time to go shopping and so he post-poned his work till tonight," Anne said. She looked around. "So, what are you wearing tonight?"

Sarah gulped.

"I was gonna wear my dark denim boot-legs but I don't really have a top," Sarah almost whispered. Anne gave her a grin.

"I thought this might happen," Anne reached down into the shopping bag she had brought in with her. "I've got this top and a few bits of make-up and hair stuff."

"Wow," Sarah picked up a brown singlet cut off just where her belly-button was. "How much was it, I really should pay you back. And why did you get make-up, I hate make-up." Anne held up a hand and raised her eye-brows.

"You're not paying me back, and on every date a girl ahs to wear make-up. It's an un-written rule—maybe a smart person _has _written it as a rule," Anne smiled. "But if you don't want to wear it, Eliot will like you even if you go in trackies and sneakers. He liked you when you didn't have make-up, and he still will."

_Please review!_


	26. 26 The Date

_Sorry! School's so busy! _

Sarah sat in her seat, her eyes glued to the screen. A dozen tsunami's had just flood through New York on the movie, and the survivors were all rushing to the main library. Sam Hall (played by Jake Gyllenhaal) had just saved his secret-crush Laura Chapman (played by Emmy Rossum) and they were in the library with the rest of the crowds.

Eliot gave her an almost nervous look. He then turned back to the screen and lifted his arm. He cracked his chin, trying to seem casual. Sarah noticed, and tensed in her seat. Eliot's arm moved on, edging it's way over Sarah's chair. He paused halfway over and twisted his neck to get out an imaginary kink. Then, as Eliot's arm fell over the chair and he relaxed, Sarah smiled, pleased.

As the movie continued, Sarah absently-mindedly leaned back in her chair and fell on Eliot's arm. He moved it so that his hand was resting on her shoulder.

On screen, wolves were chasing three boys around a ship, as they tried to fetch medicine. Sam Hall ran into a kitchen and slammed the door in the faces of wolves. The wolves ere moaning outside.

Sarah shivered and leaned slightly on Eliot's shoulder. He grinned in the dark and then Sarah leaned fully on his shoulder and they both smiled at the screen. Eliot kept his eyes on the screen as Sarah picked up her coke bottle and sipped quickly.

As the credits rolled, Sarah gave Eliot a small smile and then stuffed her rubbish down the back of the seat. Her bottle was empty, so she crushed it and slipped in between the seats in front of her. Eliot frowned slightly, puzzled.

"What? Never played dirty before?"

"If my dad saw me do that, he would run a whole lecture on how small kids like us start with small things, and how it can lead to poverty, later on in life," Eliot rolled his eyes as they walked up the aisle.

"Ouch, tough," Sarah made a face. Changing the subject, she continued, "Have you seen the movie before?"

"Yeah," Eliot replied. "I saw it a few years ago. I really like Jake Gyllenhaal, he plays Sam." They walked past the queue lining up for the next showing. "What about you? Seen it before?"

"Mm," Sarah nodded.

_Bit of a copy from the movie, I know. Review!_


	27. 27 The Kiss

_Hey! I hadn't finished that night! This is a short chapter, but I think it's crucial. Please enjoy:_

The lift stopped at Sarah's floor and Anne smiled as Eliot followed Sarah out.

"Be up soon, El, or else dad will wonder where you are!" Anne called as the doors closed. Anne grinned as Eliot shot a withering glance over his shoulder at his older sister.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Eliot asked as Sarah stopped outside her door. It was basically the same as the other time, and Sarah wondered if there would be a kiss this time.

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks, again," Sarah grinned and looked down. Eliot bit his lower lip and then leaned forward slightly. Sarah saw him and reached up. Their lips brushed briefly, and then Sarah pulled away and went into the apartment.

Eliot's hand went to his lips and he grinned, remembering the feel of Sarah's lips against his.

_So...was it okay? Please review!_


	28. 28 Plane Ride

_Short chappie, I know. It also adds a bit of a twist to the story. Hm, enjoy:_

It was the last Tuesday of the holidays, a week later, and Mike, Jake, Nora and Bud were on a plane, heading for the city. Nora had surprised the boys with tickets so they could see Sarah and say a better good-bye than last time.

"Do you think Sarah would've changed?" Mike asked, voicing Jake's fears.

"No way!" Jake tried to sound confident. "Anyway, I bet she'll want to come back. I mean, she's been abandoned with people she hardly knows, of course she'll want to come back with us."

"Guys?" Nora leaned across the aisle from where she was sitting with Bud. "Listen, I didn't ring in advance because I don't have Susanna's number. I know here she lives though. But I'm telling you so you won't be surprised if she seems a little…uh stunned, to see us all there on her door-step."

"Yeah, we know," Mike nodded and rolled his eyes, grinning at Jake. But Jake wasn't feeling to optimistic and turned away from his younger brother.

_Hope you liked it. Please review!_


	29. 29 Calvin and the Invitation

_I don't update the quickly, so don't get used to it. But please enjoy this chappie:_

Eliot and Sarah had gone for a walk over two hours ago, and Calvin and Anne had dropped in to talk to Susanna.

When Eliot and Sarah walked in, Susanna was smiling, Anne looked relived and Calvin looked up at them, grinning at their linked hands. Eliot and Sarah blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Who's that?" Sarah whispered to Eliot.

"Calvin," Eliot replied, grinning at the older boy. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Um…" Calvin turned toward Sarah. "Hi, Sarah I've heard a lot about you," he gave a pointed look at Eliot, who turned his head away, pretending he didn't see it. "Um, me, Anne and Eliot are going down to Lake Winnetka to our holiday house there and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. Do you?"

"Lake Winna-Whata?" Sarah asked quizzically. Calvin grinned and shook his head.

"Lake Winnetka," Calvin told Sarah. "We're going tomorrow—Wednesday—and we'll be staying until Sunday. You wanna come?"

"Duh!"

_Another short one, I know. But please review!_


	30. 30 Drive

_School's back and I doubt I'll be able to update heaps. Enjoy:_

The next day, the four were travelling along the highway in a sleek, silver convertible with the top down. Calvin was driving, Anne was in the passenger seat and Eliot and Sarah in the back seat.

There had been a big argument over who got to play their CD. Anne had wanted to play _"Girls Allowed" _which had a mixture of girl singers and Calvin wanted to play a Black-Eyed Peas CD. Eliot and Sarah just listened as the older brother and sister argued over which CD.

In the end, they settled for Black-Eyed Peas until they reached their halfway mark, three hours.

"So…what's Lake Winnetka like?" Sarah asked. Eliot thought for a moment, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "Is the lake all right to swim in, or is it one where it's too polluted it's dangerous to swim in?" Eliot turned to her.

"It's really pretty. It's really blue and you can go swimming in it," Eliot paused for another moment. "We've got jet-skis, kneeboards, doughnuts, boats, water-skis and there's this really cool private clubhouse." Eliot gave Sarah a grin. "My dad's in because he owns a place up there, it's for house-owners only."

Sarah and Eliot talked for the next few hours about Lake Winnetka until Calvin pulled the convertible up to the side of the road and outside a small café. He turned around and announced they were having dinner there.

After dinner, they got back in the car for the next four hour drive.

_Tell me what you think!_


	31. 31 The News

_I'm gonna try to get a chapter up every two weeks. I_ _don't know how s__uccessful_ _I will be. Here we go:_

"Okay," Nora turned to her husband and two younger brothers. "Now, Susanna and Craig aren't used to kids so the apartment probably has things which are breakable. I know that you guys are excited to see Sarah, but please keep the noise level down." Nora winced as she saw Jake's beanie pulled right down over his eyes. "And Jake, I'm pretty sure Susanna and Craig want to see you and not your beanie." Grumbling, Jake pushed the beanie up slightly.

Bud reached past Nora and knocked on the door.

Susanna answered the door and let out a shriek of surprise. This aroused Craig, who came to the door and began to shake their hands and introduce himself to Bud. Susanna hugged them all and gasped over how much Jake and Mike had grown.

Suddenly, she stopped and gave out a small gasp, looking at them worriedly.

"Oh dear, you're here to see Sarah, aren't you?" Susanna bit her lower lip as they all nodded, the eager expressions of their faces falteringly slightly as they saw her expression. "She's gone to Lake Winnetka with the Murtaughs."

"Tell us where Lake Winnetka is, cause that's where we're going!" Bud announced.

_My chapters are quite short, because I'm jumping between the two people (Jake and Sarah). Please excuse it for the moment, but they will get longer soon. _


	32. 32 Cute Together

_Okay, this is another small chappie. I think it's the next chapter is going to be longer. Thanks to all who are reviewing! I love you!_

Sarah and Eliot were both asleep by the time they reached Lake Winnetka and the Murtaughs holiday-house, The Boulders. After they had left the café, Sarah had moved into the middle seat beside Eliot. Calvin had grabbed a blanket out of the boot and spread it over the two, sheltering them from the cold air which was coming in through the open top. Eliot's arm was around Sarah and she was resting on his shoulder.

"Calvin," Anne whispered. "Look." Calvin killed the engine and turned to look around at his younger brother and Sarah.

"Cute," Calvin grinned. Anne pulled out her cell-phone and snapped a few photos. "We'd better wake them up," Calvin added, and stretched over the seat to shake them awake.

"Party pooper!" Anne shoved Calvin. "They looked so cute together." Anne hissed. Calvin grinned.

_Please review!_

_P.S: About the "love you" thing, I _was _exagerating. _


	33. 33 Pillow Fight

_The chapter is longer! Yay! R&R!!_

The next morning, Sarah woke up and gasped, not knowing where she was. Then she took in the expensive looking furniture, and remembered that she was at The Boulders.

"You're awake," Anne's voice filtered in. Sarah sat up as Anne walked into the room. "Hope the room's okay, it's usually the guest room." Sarah glanced around the room again and rolled her eyes. "There are also maids, a cook, a butler and a gardener, so don't be fussed if you see some others around. We offered them the next few days off, but they're afraid dad will find out somehow."

"You make it out as though your dad is a monster," Sarah leaned back on the head board and looked quizzically up at the older girl. Anne tilted her head to one side and thought.

"Well, he is, I suppose," Anne gave a rueful smile. "I mean, he expects us to live by all his rules and regulations and to do exactly what he says. We have to excel in everything we do, finish everything we start. He likes being in control." Anne gave Sarah a rueful smile. Sarah glanced at Anne and then got off her bed and walked to the window. "It's beautiful, huh?" Sarah stared at the view over the lake.

"Yeah," Sarah turned to look at Anne. "Where have Calvin and Eliot gone?"

"They've gone off kayaking. They'll be back soon. Usually they do a big circuit of the lake and then make their way back, sometimes stopping at a few scenic stops of the way back. They left around six, so they'll be back soon. After breakfast, Eliot was gonna take you over the lake." Anne gave Sarah a sly glance. "So, are you two in love?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh!" Sarah gave Anna a playful shove. "Girl, ask anyone who knows me. I'm Sarah Baker, I don't fall in love!" Anne gave Sarah a budge with her shoulder.

"Well, me thinks you completely wrong!" Anne shoved at Sarah. Sarah pushed Anne back and soon they were engaged in a full out pillow fight, smacking each other over the head and in the torso with the small cushions on the couch under the window.

Soon, Anne threw her pillow down and held her fingers above her head in the sign of Peace. Her face was pink and she was breathing hard, trying not to choke on her laughter.

"I surrender!" Anne cried. Sarah dropped her pillow on the couch and then jumped on the couch next to it. Anne fell beside her. "Boy, this is the first pillow fight I've had since I was nine," Anne's face darkened. "I knocked over a photograph and dad grounded me for a month." Sarah licked her lips and then stood up and brushed a hand over her red forehead.

"C'mon," Sarah pulled Anne to her feet. "I gotta get changed before the boys get back." Anne walked across the room and then turned around as she reached the door.

"Thanks Sarah," she said unexpectedly. Sarah was puzzled. "I mean, you're like a sister who doesn't live by the same ruled and whose spirit hasn't been broken." Anne left, leaving Sarah to think about what Anne had just said.

_Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, YOU'RE GREAT!!!_

_Review. _


	34. 34 Jet Ski

_I've updated quickly, huh? Keep reading, keep reviewing!!_

"Ya wanna go on the jet-ski?" Eliot asked after breakfast. Sarah grinned and they both raced upstairs to change into their togs.

"Okay," Anne threw down her tea-towel as she finished drying the dishes, something they'd wheedled the maids to letting them do. "I'm gonna go and get photos of the place." She turned to Calvin. "What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'll go into town and hang out with Sam and Tammy. Sam rang me last night and said he'd entered in a swimming contest and I wanna see if I can join up as well."

"Fine," Anne turned and as Eliot and Sarah thundered down the stairs and ran out the door, calling good-byes over their shoulders. "He's happier than he's been in a long time. And Sarah's cool."

"Yeah," Calvin grinned. "She's cute. I think it's good that Eliot's here with her and without dad." Anne turned and walked out to collect her camera from her room. Calvin paused for a moment to put away some cups in the cupboard, and then strode out the front door to meet up with Samuel and Tammy Bershet.

_I'm back to the short chapters, again, I know. Just review, adn tell me what you think of them._


	35. 35 Jet Ski2

_Here's da next chappie. I'm warning you, the next chapter is like...really, really short. Like...two/three sentances short. _

"This has more power than the other ones," Eliot told Sarah as he swung his leg over the seat of the jet-ski and turned the key. Sarah stepped closer and Eliot suddenly revved the engine. Sarah jumped on and looped her arms around Eliot's waist.

"Let's go!" Sarah giggled as Eliot revved the engine again and the jet-ski took off across the lake. Sarah laughed and her long hair streamed out behind her. Eliot grinned over his shoulder and stepped harder on the jet-ski, causing it to speed quicker.

"There's this really awesome place across the lake," Eliot began, nodding his head in the direction they were heading. "And it has this little gazebo thing. It looks over the whole like."

"Cool!" Sarah yelled back. The wind was whipping at her cheeks and stinging at her open eyes. "Ouch," she murmured as she ducked her head and put it on Eliot's shoulder, wrapping her hands tighter around his waist.

Eliot grinned again.

_Please review. _


	36. 36 Hotel Room

_Told you it was a short chapter...he he. _

"This will be our place for the next few days," Nora announced. Jake snorted in disgust as he looked around the tiny flat. It had a tiny kitchen, a tiny lounge, and an even tinier two bedrooms.

"You've got to be joking," Mike hissed.

_Please review!!!_


	37. 37 The Boulders

_This chapters a bit longer, you'll all be glad to hear:_

After unpacking, Bud grabbed the keys for their hired car, all set to drive off to The Boulders. They had got directions from the hotel manager and now they were ready to go.

As they neared the place, Jake and Mike gasped in surprise. They got out of the car and neared the place.

"This is The Boulders?" Jake cried in disbelief, his eyebrows raising. "It's as big as our place, plus a patio, two sheds and two double garages." Jake pointed at different things.

"How come our holiday-house doesn't look like this?" Mike asked, a hint of jealousy entering his voice. Jake rolled his eyes and looked down at his younger brother.

"Dude! We don't _have _a holiday-house!" Jake moaned. "C'mon, let's knock or ring or whatever you do at mansions." Jake bounded up the steps leading to the door, two at a time, Mike racing after him. Nora and Bud followed at a slower pace.

After knocking a few impatient times, a maid in a crisp blue uniform and a white apron answered the door. She looked like she would have an accent because of the way her eyes kinked up at the corners and how her skin was the colour mocha.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly. Jake tried to see past her, but he maid had cleverly blocked the doorway with her body. "Can I help you somehow?" She continued, looking pointedly at Jake and Mike, and then up at Nora and Bud.

"Uh, yes," Nora answered, coming up from behind Jake and Mike. "My name is Nora, this is my husband Bud and these are my brothers, Mike and Jake." The maid glanced at all of them in turn, smiling only slightly. "We were wondering if we could see our sister, Sarah Baker?" The maid twisted and checked her watch.

"Ms. Sarah and Mr. Eliot have gone on the jet-ski and will be back later, sometime this afternoon," the maid spoke with a strong accent. Jake and Mike growled under their breath and having missing her. "So," the maid changed the subject. "Are you her family? Does she know you were coming?"

"Um, no," Nora replied. "We were hoping to surprise her because we haven't seen her for a while.

"Ahhh," the maid nodded suddenly and understanding flickered in her eyes, as if she'd suddenly solved something. "Perhaps that is why her eyes do not smile."

"What?" Mike hissed at Jake under his breath, not understanding.

But Jake did.

"I tell you what," the maid reached into her apron and pulled a small pad and pen out and poised the pen, ready to write. "You can come back at about three o'clock tomorrow. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes!" Mike and Jake yelped. The maid raised an eye-brow, but scribbled it down in her book.

"Okay," Bud clapped his hands and grinned at the maid. "Thanks a lot," he said, sounding genuinely thankful. "All right you lot, in the car, we'll be seeing Sarah tomorrow!" Bud could tell by the boys faces that tomorrow wasn't satisfactory.

_I'll work hard to make the next chapter longer._

_Please review!!!_


	38. 38 Photography

_Short chapter, I know, but then again, the last one was quite long--for me, anyway. But I felt I should involve Calvin or Anne. So, here it is._

Anne was standing on a rocky ledge, looking over Lake Winnetka. She had a camera strapped around her neck and she was snapping photos of the lake and birds and anything around her.

Anne was usually sketching or swimming when she came to the lake, but her art teacher at school had said that over the holidays they were to take photos of one of their favourite places in the world.

Anne had already transferred the photos that she had taken of Eliot and Sarah on her cell-phone onto her computer. She'd done them up, changed the lightening and twisted them so they were at a different angle. She had a great idea of how to give them to Eliot and Sarah.

_Please review._


	39. 39 Sarah Tells

_Hope you guys enjoy:_

Eliot twisted the jet-ski so it did a whole turn on the spot. Sarah laughed and clutched Eliot's waist. Eliot then revved the engine again and slowly began to reduce the speed. Sarah noticed that they were approaching the other side.

"Thanks," Sarah said as Eliot hopped off and offered his hand to help her onto the rocks. Eliot began up the rocky slope. "Don't you have to lock up the jet-ski because someone might steal it?"

"Nah," Eliot glanced over his shoulder and then reached up to grab a tree root protruding from the rocks. "It'll be fine." Eliot saw Sarah hesitate. "Honestly!"

"Okay," Sarah replied and then turned to the rocky slope. The rocks were slippery and it was practically straight up. Sarah found small crevices to put her hands in and dragged her body up the slippery slope. Every now and again, she slipped and the sharp rocks grazed at her bare knees and elbows.

Eliot reached the top and leaned over the side to help Sarah up. She grinned at him and grabbed his hand. Eliot found she was amazingly light, and pulled her up easily.

Sarah stood up and brushed herself down.

"Over here," Eliot said as he walked over to where there was a small gazebo in a cleared area among the trees. Sarah walked over and sat beside Eliot.

"Whoa," Sarah gasped.

The view was beautiful. The lake was smooth, blue and clear and the sun reflected off it. It was framed by trees and banks and the occasional summer-house hidden away. Eliot pointed to where The Boulders was, and Sarah could squint but still not be able to make it out.

"It's beautiful," Sarah whispered. She leaned back against the railing and smiled up at Eliot. She felt happy, content. Being beside Eliot and looking at the most stunning view ever.

"My dad and Sarina don't know about it up here," Eliot told Sarah. "Me and my brothers and sisters won't tell them, because it's so…beautiful, and free…and that would be ruined if dad knew where we escaped to."

"How many are there of you?" Sarah asked, cocking her head to look up at Eliot, who raised a questioning eye-brow. "I mean, I've met Anne and Calvin, and you, obviously, and in the apartment I met up with this other boy. But how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Well, I've got eight brothers and sisters. There's Calvin, Anne, Daniel, Becky, me, Robin and Lisa—they're twins—and then Kenneth. Calvin and Daniel are almost always away, but they come home in the holidays," Eliot turned to her. "What about you?"

"Twelve of us, including my twin brother," Sarah replied so softly Eliot could barely hear her. She pulled her legs to her chest and surrounded them with her arms. Sarah blinked back tears, and then told Eliot everything. Jake, parents sending her away, new school, new life.

"Was it really that terrible?" Eliot asked her. His arm moved and he put it over her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. Sarah thought for a moment, still not meeting his eyes and keeping them on the ground.

"It was," Sarah inhaled deeply. "And then I met you."

_Bit longer...Jake and Sarah will reunite soon._

_Please review. _


	40. 40 Leaving Sarah Behind

_This is quite a sad chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm warning you that the story only has a few more chapters left, the way it's going...but there's at least ten, I think...hm..._

Nora, Bud, Jake and Mike arrived at The Boulders all eager and slightly scared to be meeting up with Sarah. The younger boys raced to the door while Nora and Bud walked behind them.

The same maid answered the door, a small smile on her lips.

"Come right through," she said, opening the door wide. Mike and Jake gasped as they saw the interior of the house. Chandeliers, more maids, a butler. Whoa. "She's out the back." The maid said, leading them through more expensive looking hallways. Jake and Mike couldn't wait for the look on Sarah's face.

"Don't touch anything," Nora hissed at the boys worriedly. Bud grinned as he put his arm around her waist. Jake and Mike rolled their eyes and carried on walking.

"Here we go," the maid led them to a room with an open window which looked over the back yard. Jake, Mike, Nora and Bud clustered around it and looked through.

Sarah was yelling and screaming. She had a water-gun in her hands and was spraying a boy who was dodging and spraying her back. Her hair was wet and ringlets curled around her neck and face. Her face was clear and her cheeks were rosy. Jake gulped and looked down.

"Hey, look," Mike nudged Jake and he looked up again. The boy had her at gun point and was laughing hard out. Sarah dropped her water-gun to her side and was saying something. She had a playful, begging face on and the boy looked like he was falling for it. Sarah leaned forward, kissed him quickly and then sprayed him suddenly in the face and ran off.

The boy started laughing and chased after her.

Nora took in a sharp breath behind Jake.

"She looks so happy," Mike whispered. Jake felt a pain tug at his heart. "Do you think we should still go see her?" Jake shook his head, trying to blink away tears.

"No," Jake replied. He felt the comforting hand of Nora on his shoulder, but she couldn't help. Jake shook her off. "Let's go. She's happy, we don't want her to get _upset _when we leave," Jake hissed viciously. The maid licked her lips worriedly.

"I can call them in," she offered. Nora shook her head gently but firmly.

"It's okay," Nora said. "It would be selfish of us to barge in and ruin this for her. She'd be upset all over again, and she's already managed to begin a new life." Nora smiled quickly at the maid and then followed her husband and brothers out.

They packed up straight away, in silence, and drove back into the city. They made a pit-stop at Susanna and Craig's and Nora quickly told them what happened. They were sympathetic and understanding and promised not to tell Sarah about their attempted visit. The four then caught the next flight home.

_Okay, tell me what you think..._


	41. 41 Anna's Present

_Another short chappie. Oh well:_

Anne had gone into town that morning and developed the photos from her camera and from her lap-top/cell-phone. She'd brought two phone-frames which had dividers in them, and had also brought stickers and glitter.

When she got home, she took her bag up to her room and set to work.

She had purposely ordered several photos again and taken them down in size, so they were around half the size of normal photos. The two photo-frames were basically the same, but one was silver, while the other was blue.

Anne's artistic flare came out as she glued and pasted and sprayed and placed. The pictures slipped nicely into their slots in the photo-frames and she had done the edges up with glitter.

As Anne finished them, she propped them up on her desk and admired them. They both looked great and quite simple, even though she had spent an hour or so decorating them. The photos had brilliant light, and both pairs of photos were great.

She was planning to give them to Eliot and Sarah in surprise, by putting them on their bed-side table at night, when they were asleep.

_Hope y'all enjoyed._


	42. 42 Remembering

_I am sooooooo sorry that it's taking me ages to get these up. I've got the writing bit under control, I just can't upload them as fast--our computers soooooo slow!!! But here's the next chapter:_

Sarah was curled in a ball on the window seat, staring out the window at the large, glittering lake. The window was open, and the smell of fresh air came in and fitted the scene.

The sparkling water reminded Sarah when her family had gone on a camping trip to Lake Pawai. She and Lorraine had shared a tent and had scrapped over who got the mattress and who got the stretcher. Sarah smiled slightly.

Jake had come in at the middle of the night, complaining that Mark was snoring to loud, and he had got on the mattress with Sarah. They had gone to sleep, and then in the morning, Lorraine had begun screaming bloody murder because she didn't know who the third person had been.

She, Jake and Mike had ended up joining a few skating competitions. They had gone down town to the skating bowl and won a few. Afterwards, they agreed that this was one of the best trips they'd ever taken.

"Hey," Eliot voice was soft from the door. "Can I come in?" Sarah smiled at him and swung her legs off the window seat and onto the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Sarah looked out the window wistfully. "Just remembering."

_Okay, please review AND DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!!!_


	43. 43 Back to NY

_Sorry it's taking so long to update!_

On Sunday morning, they packed up the car and left The Boulders. Anne had given the photos to Eliot and Sarah, and showed them other developed ones of them. First, Eliot had pretended to be mock angry at his sister, but then he complimented her on how well the photos were taken.

It was five-thirty when they arrived back at NY. Calvin parked the car in a private garage a few blocks away from the Apartment, and they caught a cab home. Sarah and Eliot lagged behind Calvin and Anne as they reached the Apartment. They chose to walk up the stairs with their bags instead of going in the lift.

"Do you go there every holidays?" Sarah asked as they reached the third floor and paused for a rest.

"Yeah. Most holidays, dad gets time off, and we go there as a family. I suppose I enjoy it, but dad really takes the fun off the vacation because he always wants to show off and stuff," Eliot closed his eyes and rested against the wall. "This time, it was really great." He grinned and opened his eyes. "Did you like it?"

"Duh!" Sarah gave him a playful whack on the head. "Of course I did, you must have something wrong with you if you think I didn't." She then looked at her purse. "And the photos that Anne took were really cool, I'm gonna have to get copies of some more of them." Sarah looked ahead. "We better get moving, I can't wait to see Susanna and Craig again. I'm gonna take the lift from here up. Coming?"

Eliot followed Sarah into the lift, and was glad that he didn't need to carry his bags up any more floors.

The doors opened and Sarah flashed Eliot another smile. She took her stuff out of the lift, and then spun around to stop the door from closing. Sarah grinned.

"Thanks again," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then Sarah backed away and watched him as the doors closed. She turned around and picked up her bags and walked to the apartment. Sarah knocked a few times.

"Honey!" Susanna threw open the door and hugged her. Sarah grinned and hugged her back. "Oh sweetie," Susanna held her at arms length. "Your face is so fresh looking, that lake-side air must have done you good."

"Hi, Susanna," Sarah grinned at Susanna. "Hey, where's Craig?" Sarah looked around for her granddad. "I thought he had weekends off." Susanna gave her a smile.

"He was acting all mysterious when he went down town. He said he wanted to get something for you," Susanna picked up Sarah's bag and shut the door behind her. "Now, I'll get you a drink and something to eat, and you can tell me all about Lake Winnetka? Is it as beautiful as Eliot bragged?"

"Mm-hm!" Sarah said eagerly, taking off her back-pack. Susanna got a can of coke form the fridge and a cream lamington from the cupboard, and then Sarah told her about her holiday. She skipped parts about Eliot and her, and she could tell that Susanna knew by the curious look in the corner of her eye, but her grandma didn't ask questions.

Craig came in a few minutes later and gave Sarah a big hug. He then pulled a slim, white envelope out of his back pocket and handed it over to her.

"This is for being such a great kid in our lives, and for adjusting into this new life," Craig said with a smile. Susanna gave Sarah another encouraging smile as she opened up the envelope.

"Cool," Sarah pulled out a slick piece of paper and smiled at the picture. It was of her family, and they were smiling at the camera. "It's great, thanks!" She gave them both a hug. Sarah then sprinted off to her room to unpack.

_Please review._


	44. 44 School Again

_Okay, next chappie!_

Eliot and Sarah caught the bus into school, and sat a few seats behind Robin, Lisa and Kenneth Murtaugh. Kenneth had seemed pretty smug when he walked onto the bus and spotted Sarah and Eliot sitting together.

"What's he looking so triumphant about?" Sarah whispered to Eliot. Eliot blushed slightly. He cleared his throat and said,

"Well, Calvin and Anne showed the photos last night to all our siblings—cause Sarina and dad were out. They saw the photos of us together, and Kenneth said something like, "I knew it" or something," Eliot shrugged. Sarah gave him a grin and pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket as it vibrated.

"Hi…mm, sure, that's fine…cool, bye," Sarah closed her cell-phone and put it back in her pocket. "Susanna and Craig aren't gonna be back until seven tonight," Sarah informed Eliot.

"Hey, Robin and Lisa both have a Writing Club after-school and me and Kenneth have to wait behind. Do you want to wait with us? We're taking a taxi-home," Eliot asked.

"Sure."

After the bus pulled up at the school, they all had to go their separate ways. Sarah and Eliot hung out in classes when they could, and at interval and lunch. Rachel and Lucia watched them and gathered their friends, evil smirks on their faces.

_What are da mean girls up to? He he..._


	45. 45 The Fight

**Chapter 44—The Fight**

After-school, Sarah walked away from Eliot and Kenneth and walked down the empty hallways to the loo. She went toilet and then came out and washed her hands.

"So, couldn't stay away from Eliot, huh?" A mocking voice came. Sarah looked in the mirror and saw Rachel and Lucia. "Well, this is _my _school, and things like this just don't happen with _me _a-okaying it." Sarah rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What are you gonna do? Poison me with nail-polish remover? Stab me to death with your earrings?" Sarah asked. Rachel shook her head, completely confident.

"No, just teach you a small lesson," Rachel pulled open the door and a heavy set, athletic looking guy came in. Sarah gulped and took a step back. "I told you you'd see what would happen if you didn't go by the rules."

Sarah saw the boy's fist coming at her and then she felt a searing pain in her nose. Sarah clutched her nose and felt blood drip onto it. She gave a small cry and ducked as the boy hit at her again. She ran toward the door and made it into the corridor.

"Get her!" Rachel yelled. The guy was completely under her command and sprinted after Sarah. Sarah realized the only way she could out-run him was if she hurt him to slow him down.

She reached the glass double doors, shoved them open, and then felt a hand grasp her hair. Yelling, she spun around and got him in the mouth.

The guy put a hand to his mouth, felt his bloody lip, and then took another swing at her, releasing the hold on Sarah's hair. Sarah felt the thud land on her shoulder and she felt it sag.

"Ow! Help! Help! Someone!!" Sarah took off again, using all her strength to clutch her shoulder and run, trying to ignore the prickling feeling and blood taste in her mouth.

Suddenly, miraculously, Eliot appeared at the other end of the hallway. He took one look at the practically crying Sarah and the galumphing giant, and then he grabbed Sarah in his arms.

"What are you doing, Jo?" Eliot shouted. Joseph Bennett stopped and gave Eliot a sheepish grin. "What are you doing? She didn't do anything to you!" Joseph shrugged and bit his lip.

"Rachel said that the girl had to be taught a lesson. I didn't know that she was yours," Joseph shrugged. "Sorry." Joseph strode off.

Sarah began shuddering and she leaned against the wall. She slid down and sat on the hard lino floor. Her nose was dripping, and she stuffed her hand up against it. Eliot grabbed his sweat-shirt out of his bag and pushed it under her nose.

"No, no," Sarah pushed it away. "I'll stain it!"

"I don't care," Eliot pushed it back and then glanced around. "Why had Rachel gotten Joseph onto you. You've only been at this school for around two weeks, not counting the holidays." Sarah started to blush. "No, don't answer that yet. We'll just get you cleaned up first." He slipped his arm around her waist and helped her outside. Sarah groaned and then blacked out in pain.


	46. 46 Back at the Bakers

_Here's the next chapter! Hey, there's only five chapters left. I know that this story has dragged on for a bit, so I'm actually glad it's coming to an end._

Kate realized that something must have happened because of Jake's mono-tone life. It was basically as before, but it seemed as though he had found some truth.

Nora had phoned up her parents and informed them of what had happened. Tom had looked uncertain of what to say, and retreated to his room to think. Kate remained in the lounge, but kept the phone-call secret from the rest of the children.

After all the children went to bed, and when Kate was just tidying up the lounge, Tom came down. Tom looked as though he had been thinking quite hard.

"What is it, honey?" Kate asked. He exhaled heavily and sat down on the couch, motioning for Kate to sit beside him. "What's wrong?" Kate asked again. Tom nodded slowly.

"We have to get Sarah back. Jake's not coping, Sarah will be glad to be back, and we'll use this as a warning of what will happen if her grades drop too much." Tom nodded more confidently this time. "Sarah can keep in touch with her friends in New York…if she has any." Kate looked hesitant, and then smiled with relief.

"Yes, okay. When should we ask for her to come back?" Kate asked. Tom picked the phone and began dialling.

"Right now."

_Hmm...yeah, this is pretty abrupt._


	47. 47 Phone Call

_Thanks to all my reviewers!! There are only a few chapter left, don't worry. Just bear with me and try to enjoy the story. I've uploaded all the chapters, so now I just need to post them!!!_

Sarah woke up to look into the concerned faces of Susanna and Craig. Craig was sitting on the couch beside her, and Susanna was kneeled on the ground, dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead. When her eyes flickered open, the two smiled with relief.

"Oh…sweetie," Susanna dropped a kiss to her cheek. Sarah smiled and then glanced around quickly. Susanna must have seen the confusion in her eyes, because she continued, "Eliot rang us up on your cell-phone and we came down to get you. He stayed for a while, but he had to go home."

"Oh," Sarah closed her eyes slowly.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Susanna gave Sarah another quick smile and then darted off to get the phone.

She returned a few minutes later. She was biting at her lower lip nervously. Her eyes were teared up and she was holding the phone in her hand, and glancing at it as though she wasn't sure to believe whoever it was on the other end.

"That's your father," Susanna took in a deep breath. "He wants you to come home…tomorrow."

_Please review!!_


	48. 48 Leaving

_Almost finished the story. Amazing, huh?_

Sarah was crying at the air-port. Eliot, Anne and Calvin had all come as well as Susanna and Craig. Susanna was crying as well and Anne had a few tears coming down her cheeks. Eliot and Craig's faces were grim and Calvin was trying to smile.

"You ring us when you get to Evanston," Susanna told her granddaughter. Sarah nodded as she was enveloped in a hug. Craig then gave her hug.

"See ya, kiddo," Calvin said, slapping palms with her and whacking her gently on the back. Anne then hugged her and then Eliot and Sarah faced each other.

"We'll go buy the ticket," Susanna said pointedly, taking Craig by the arm and dragging him off the ticket stands. Anne led Calvin to where there was a sport advertisement.

"So…" Eliot began awkwardly, putting his hands in his pockets. Sarah crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "Uh, I hope you have a good trip. I guess…I'll see you around."

"I guess," Sarah said sadly, glancing up.

Eliot suddenly stepped forward and put his arms around her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and they hugged each other hard. Then they kissed quickly, just as Susanna and Craig came back with a ticket in Susanna's hand.

Sarah looked at the small group as Anne and Calvin arrived. Tears gathered in her eyes as she took the ticket. Then, she turned and ran to the departing office, handed over her ticket and sprinted down the long hallway, not looking back once.

_I think that there are three chapters left. _

_Review!!!_


	49. 49 Home?

_Yeah, sorry for not updating for so long!!_

As soon as Sarah stepped off the plane, she was swamped with the Bakers. Jake and Mike had decided not to mention the trip to Winnetka. Sarah grinned at Jake as they hugged. But there was something wrong about Sarah's smile--something was missing.

Once they were back at the house, they all brought take-outs. For some reason, Sarah found the chatter too noisy, and she winced every time someone whacked their fork or a glass of water was tipped over.

Late that night, Sarah finally went to sleep. Something wasn't quite right.

The next morning, Sarah was allowed the day off school. She helped her mother around the house and they talked about what she had been doing. Sarah was quieter than the other Sarah had been, Kate noticed, although tried not to show it.

"Honey, something's wrong," Kate finally said, taking Sarah's hands in her own.

"I dunno," Sarah answered. "I'm home," she gave a weak smile. "This is where I belong…I guess."

_Please review!!!_


	50. 50 Going Back

_You guys realize that this is the second to last chapter. Wow, this has been going on for ages!! And now I'm finally finishing!! I feel happy and sad at the same time! Hm..._

After a week being in Evanston, Sarah realized it wasn't working.

Around four o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday, Sarah was alone in the house, aside from Nora, who was currently napping on the sofa. Sarah crept over to the phone, quickly took it off the hook and ran back upstairs with it. She looked up the phone number for the air-ports and then phoned them.

"Hello? I would like to book a seat on the next flight to New York," Sarah requested. There was chatter on the other end and then Sarah confirmed what she had said. "Tomorrow? Yep, at six, I'll be there. Thank you." Sarah cut the connection.

Now came the hard part.

Sarah walked back downstairs, put back the phone and then walked into the lounge. She quickly tapped Nora on the shoulder, waking her up before she backed down.

"What's up, Sarah?" Nora asked.

"I have to go back!" Sarah blurted out. Nora blinked several times, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guessed that would happen," Nora murmured. Sarah looked at her quizzically, but shrugged. "I'm guessing you've already booked a flight?" Sarah nodded. "Okay, when's the flight?"

"Six tomorrow," Sarah replied.

"You want me to take you to the air-port?" Nora asked. Sarah nodded again. "I'll ring up Craig and Susanna, and I'll leave the parents to you."

Sarah gulped.

_Please review!!_


	51. 51 Home

_This is the end. The finish. Or as my friend Jessica says, _"It's over. Finished. Burrito!" _Don't ask me why she says it. We point out to her the Burrito is a food, but she doesn't listen. Anyway, here's the final chapter..._

Nora was waiting outside the Baker's home the next morning, and Sarah ran out of the sleeping house quickly. She couldn't face her parents or Jake, so she had written a note. First, she wrote a long letter to Jake, and then a shorter one to her parents and the rest of the family.

Soon, Sarah was on the plane back to New York.

* * *

After getting back, Susanna let her go find Eliot. He wasn't in his apartment. Sarah sighed as Becky told him. Then she got an idea of where he might be.She ran to where the park was and saw a lone figure hunched on the table under the tree. Sarah ran over shouting, 

"Eliot!" Eliot spun around and a smile broke out over his face. His arms enveloped her and Sarah was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Sarah," Eliot whispered into her hair. Sarah stepped back and looked at him. They were silent for a few moments, and then his lips were on hers and Sarah wrapped her arms back around him. His mouth moved over hers and Sarah felt a surge of excitment. Then they both leaned back and just hugged each other.

This was it.

She was home.

_It's kinda sad, actually._

_Oh well, give me one last review!!!!!!!!_


End file.
